Fox demon goddess with a compicated love life
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Kamiko Haruko is the daughter of the god Mikage, she's deeply in love with his fox familiar, Tomoe, but she fails to show him just how precious he is to her, her mother is a prostitute at one of the places Tomoe often visits and wants her daughter to work with her. Little does Kamiko know, she is half-god, and half-fox demon. Please review, Arigato! I own nothing! TomoexOC pairing!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm proud of you, rest well in peace… my daughter." The kind, gentle, and caring man whispered to her, she closed her eyes and drifted off into darkness, a warm light engulfed her and she slept peacefully in her father's arms.

Her name is Kamiko Haruko, meaning "Little goddess spring child", her father is Mikage, the god of Mikage shrine located on Mikage mountain, his familiar is Tomoe the wild fox demon, Kamiko has knee length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, she always is wearing beautiful kimonos that have lovely flower patterns, but on special occasions, she will wear her dragon one which is red with a black and white dragon on it. She is unique, she is over 400 years old, she has an elegant beauty that not even the gods can compare to her because she is half-god, and half-Yokai, although she's half demon, not one person can tell, even Yokai say she's full god. Kamiko bears a brilliant striking resemblance to her father Mikage; the only thing that she has inherited from her mother is her blood, attitude, looks, body shape, and her eyes, such a lovely bright blue. Even though Kamiko has always lived with her mother, when he father came to visit, Kamiko always enjoyed being with him, even more than her mother, he was the one who brought light into her lonely and dark world that she lived in with her mother. Kamiko would often run away from home when he mother brought men home, ever since she was little her mother had been doing that, even when she was with her father. Mikage took custody of Kamiko for a short 3 years but he lost custody when Kamiko had been abducted when her father was busy with work as the Mikage shrine god, it was in the middle of the night, her father had just returned from the God Summit. That night they had a celebration for his return, Kamiko was only 6 years old at the time, she fell asleep in her fathers' bed, next to him sleeping soundly, a guest at the shrine had leaked information about Kamiko being the deity's child, and so a powerful Yokai had abducted her when Mikage had went to the bathroom. They kept her in a hidden realm, away from all others, and never fed her; they played with her like she was an object, and occasionally beat her when they claimed she was annoying, her mother broke through the barriers and found her. Kamiko cried on her mother's lap, Tomoe and Mikage just arriving at the hidden place, her mother chewed Mikage out and took Kamiko with her, back to her home and for 194 years, so Kamiko was now 200 years old, Kamiko had to put up with her mother's job.

Although her mother wasn't one of the girls that were in the shop Tomoe often visited, she still worked in a similar environment, seducing clients in the shop, making sure she did her job well enough and she got paid well, her mother tried to get Kamiko to join her and become a whore like her, but Kamiko refused. Her mother locked her in her room, right in front of one of her customers, she ripped her clothing open and beat her, Kamiko's mothers nails sharp and she made Kamiko bleed form wounds all over. The men from different rooms gawked at Kamiko's body, she was left there bleeding and dying, her mother turned a blind eye to her, never admitting she was in the wrong, Tomoe and Mikage happened by the shop, overhearing the excitement. They heard "Miss Kumina's daughter is there. She's one of them now. Let's go see how well she does her job as a whore just like her mother." Tomoe went in, realizing that something wasn't right, he saw men surrounding her, trying to get their way with her, and she was fighting them as hard as she could and he stepped in to help. Mikage waited outside to treat her wounds, Tomoe put the kimono that was over his shoulders over her, tied it close and picked her up. He brought her out to Mikage and they went back to the shrine, Kamiko's wounds weren't that deep, but her mother's nails must've had poison on them, she was desperately clinging to life, Mikage touched her forehead and she immediately started healing. Mikage looked sadly at Kamiko sleeping so soundly, yet in a tremendous amount of pain, he kissed her forehead gently, making sure not to give her the deity mark, and Kamiko slept like a child in his kind, gentle, and loving embrace.

"You are indeed strong, you've done well Kamiko, I'm proud of you, rest well in peace… my daughter." Mikage whispered in her ear, she let out her breath in relief and drifted off into darkness, a warm light engulfed her and she slept peacefully in her father's arms.

"Mikage, how's Kamiko-san doing? Is she alright?" Tomoe asked as he walked past the doorway and stopped to collect the sake bottle and cups.

"She's fine, it's actually a miracle that she's still alive, Kumina has always been like this I guess, and she's always so forceful, so direct, and hurtful. I won't be able to forgive her after doing this to Kamiko-chan, her own flesh and blood, then letting her lay there in a pool of her own blood, dying, and the men all trying to use her to fit their needs. Tomoe, promise me… that you'll always protect this child. She's still young and is still new to the way in the world, guide her and be her strength; this is my final request if I ever have to disappear or if I die. Promise you'll protect Kamiko no matter what, alright?" Mikage said sadly, he looked at Tomoe with a painful expression on his face and looked down at Kamiko's sleeping face, still looking painful, and stroking her lovely blonde hair gently, lulling her to a deep sleep. "Tomoe, you may not know this, in fact only Kumina and myself know it, nobody else, but the reason Kamiko is often targeted right after gatherings is simple… she's a deity's child, also Kamiko in particular is something you don't see every day. Kamiko is Half-god, but she is also Half-Fox Yokai, Kumina is a full blood Fox Yokai but at the time, she was weak and I found her dying on a hill, so I took care of her, and a few hundred years later Kamiko was born into this world, being a special being as she may. I have never told her this, she's always thought that she was full god, but since Kamiko isn't at all like a deity, Kamiko has grown up like her mother, learning right from wrong in only a matter of 5 years, by the age of 16, she had already done so much. Although she isn't a god, Kamiko already has a familiar, he's been alone for quite some time but he is also a pure white snake, his name is Mizuki, it is official but I have a feeling that Kamiko reminds him of Yonomori-san, the deity of Yonomori shrine. Tomoe, the thing is, they haven't made a contract by the traditional way, but one day when Kamiko got lost and happened by Yonomori shrine, she spotted Mizuki sitting all alone, staring at cherry blossoms, frozen in time, lonely and yearning for Yonomori to return. Tomoe, this child is… the only thing that is keeping me from disappearing, this child depends on me and so I will remain here, just, when she finally leaves here, protect her. I'm asking this not as the deity, but as her father, please Tomoe, take care of Kamiko in my place." Mikage said sadly and Tomoe's eyes went wide in shock, he couldn't believe Mikage's words, Mikage looked at him, and smiling painfully and Tomoe knelt by his side.

"Yes, Mikage-sama." Tomoe said with his head bowed, he picked up Kamiko and took her to her room; Mikage smiled and noticed that Kamiko could open his heart to new possibilities and make Tomoe happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"It hurts… Tomoe that hurts… Ahh! That's it you're going to kill me!" Kamiko whined and a short scream escaped her mouth, she threw her shoe at Tomoe and held up her Kimono over herself and looked angry. "Get out! I'm taking a bath! I said get out you perverted fox! Go get Kotetsu and Onikiri! I don't need you to cleanse my wounds! You're practically making them worse if you keep that up! I said ge-" Kamiko picked up a rock and was about to throw it when Mikage came up behind her and caught her arm, she looked up at him surprised and he smiled at her, Kamiko blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Kamiko, you've grown into a splendid woman, although I would say just like your mother, but that doesn't quite work in this situation, but you have grown up just like me. By the way, do they still hurt… these wounds on your back?" Mikage said as he washed Kamiko's back for her, she looked at the ground sadly.

"Father… I think I'm in love. Although its taboo for Yokai and gods … father, I think I love Tomoe." Kamiko said abruptly and turned to her father with a troubled expression on her face, he smiled and she cried tears of frustration on his lap as he stroked her hair gently and spoke softly to her.

Tomoe was leaning against the wall outside the bath, listening to Mikage and Kamiko talking, he left after he heard that Kamiko loved him, he made a Che sound and clenched his fists, standing outside looking at the moon. Mikage came out and startled Tomoe, he smiled and told Tomoe to not worry, that Kamiko was serious but far away from knowing the truth about herself. Tomoe smiled and looked up at the sky, casually commenting that it would be annoying if she was human, but that it wasn't so bad, since she was Mikage's daughter in the flesh and blood. Mikage looked surprised and smiled devilishly, Tomoe looked at him and immediately looked away, blushing from what he said, Mikage teased him nonstop and Kamiko noticed something was wrong with Tomoe. One day Kamiko disappeared without telling Mikage and Tomoe where she was going, Kamiko had received an invitation by the God of Wealth to visit him alone, the only thing that everyone didn't know, was that Kamiko and the God of Wealth were dating, she arrived silently and masked her presence. She snuck in and met with the God of Wealth, Ookuninushi, they sat on the back deck cuddling and Kamiko noticed someone's presence, she stood up abruptly and used fallen leaves, she blew them off her hand and suddenly they multiplied and attacked the intruders. Kamiko heard familiar voices; Tomoe and Mikage came out swatting away the leaves, Kamiko blushed and stuttered, Tomoe and Mikage looked almost ashamed and embarrassed. Ookuninushi looked shocked and suddenly Kamiko slapped Tomoe hard across the face, Kamiko had a betrayed expression on her face and Tomoe looked at her in shock, Kamiko turned around and ran away crying.

"Kamiko-chan! Wait Kamiko-chan where are you going!?" Ookuninushi yelled running after Kamiko, she ran and ran through the maze-like hallways and tripped, and she caught herself on a pillar outside the front gate and slid down crying. "Kamiko, what's wrong, are you alright? Oh dear, why are you crying love?" He smiled sweetly and knelt by her, she turned and buried her face into his chest, crying, Ookuninushi hugged her, rubbing her back to calm her down, all the while smiling warmly with his eyes closed as he listened to her crying.

"Kamiko! How dare you run off like that, do you know how worried your father was!?" Tomoe yelled and Kamiko looked up at him, tears still flowing down her face, Tomoe looked caught off guard at her tears, "Uh… Kamiko?" Tomoe asked and she got up, eyes shaded and like a zombie, she wiped away her tears and looked up at him with fire in her eyes, Tomoe looked frightened and she opened her mouth.

"Tomoe… Leave me alone! I've had enough of your brutality and your wild temper!" Kamiko yelled and suddenly thunderclouds, rain, hail, snow, blizzards, everything was raging all around them due to Kamiko's unstable emotions.

Suddenly a bright light started shining where her heart was, she kept screaming in anger and sadness, all emotions in play and a flash of bright blue light blinded everyone, when it disappeared, Kamiko had fox ears, a fox tail, and her hair was now silver, her nail sharp, and her teeth even sharper. Mikage arrived and smiled as he smiled, he couldn't believe that she actually had awakened her fox Yokai blood within her, Tomoe and Ookuninushi looked terribly shocked and Kamiko opened her eyes, they were now a bright golden yellow. She looked down at her body and she was covered in small blue flames, she glanced back at Tomoe and grinned wickedly, she lunged at him and swiped, almost decapitating him but he moved at the last second.

"Rrraaaahhhhh!" Kamiko yelled and attacked him again; still ferocious as when she first attacked Tomoe.

"Kamiko stop this! Just what are you doing, what is going on?" Tomoe yelled evading her attacks; she turned to look at him with a demonic expression.

"Tomoe that's not Kamiko, her fox Yokai blood has been awakened due to the high extreme unstable levels of her emotions!" Mikage yelled and Tomoe looked back shocked, just then Kamiko landed a lethal blow to humans on Tomoe and sent him flying through a pillar, and making a crater in the next one. "Tomoe!" Mikage yelled desperately and Kamiko started laughing wildly, her flames erupted into a pillar and suddenly a sword stabbed her in the heart from behind her.

Blood flew out of her mouth and her eyes went wide, Kamiko fell to her knees and her mother was standing behind her, stoic and cold as she ripped the sword from her daughter's body, Kamiko fell forward, returning to normal but bleeding out all over. Everyone looked shocked to see her mother appear out of nowhere, she looked unemotional but the slightest bit of sadness twinkled in her eyes, Mikage knelt next to her, slipped an orange shiny pill into her mouth. Ookuninushi took her to the medical center and stayed by her side until she was fully recovered, Tomoe was then sulking in the corner, scared and furious, Mikage told him it was nothing to worry about but Tomoe just looked at him pissed off. Kamiko was in Acoma but the strange thing was, one night, she started screaming, without a warning, her stats suddenly dropped a little above death, and she started screaming bloody murder. Tomoe woke up and glanced over at her, he stayed with her so that Ookuninushi could sleep and Tomoe used leaves he hand with him to create a gentle whirlwind around her bed, she started calming down and she opened her eyes slowly.

"… T…Tomoe…" Kamiko whispered and he smiled at her, put his hand to her forehead and she closed her eyes.

"It's alright Kamiko-chan, your fevers still high, get some rest for now. I'll be right here when you wake up… Kamiko." Tomoe whispered to her smiling and Kamiko fell into a deep sleep, a slumber that was 27 days long.

She woke suddenly and saw Tomoe sleeping with his head next to her on the hospital bead, she smiled and gently stroked his hair, she leaned down and kissed his head ever so softly and sat there with his head on her lap. Tomoe woke up and Kamiko smiled at him brightly, he closed his eyes smiling and she stroked his hair softly, she looked like a mother comforting her child, but Tomoe wasn't her kid and she definitely wasn't a mother. Kamiko giggled and woke Tomoe up again, she got up and he helped dress her, she yawned and then headed out with him to the garden to take a walk in the gentle breeze, they held hands and came to a fountain where they sat on the rim of it, Kamiko running her fingers over the water's surface gently.


End file.
